Love Unwanted
by The Temptation Twins
Summary: Hakkai’s 2 sisters join the Sanzo party on their way west, and the madness ensues. Love triangles, kidnapping, and the works! Sounds like fun, huh? GojyoOC, SanzoOCHomura Edit. Prev. on Punk Angel's Dream profile
1. Chapter 1

**Love Unwanted  
****A **_**Temptation Twins**_** Production**

**Summary:** Hakkai's 2 sisters join the Sanzo party on their way west, and the madness ensues. Love triangles, kidnapping, and the works…Sounds like fun…huh? GojyoOC, SanzoOCHomura

**Rating:**T due to language, dirty comments and all other stuff that makes this a T-rated story!

**Author's Note:** No, you are not seeing double. . .this story is up on my account (Punk Angel's Dream), but it will soon get taken off, because me and my co-writer, Little Miss Morphine, realized how bad the story sucked. So we've decided to edit and revise, and post up a new version. Slightly crack. . .several OOC moments. . .there's not much I can do about that. . .So enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Neither Punk Angel's Dream, nor Little Miss Morphine own anything that relates to Saiyuki. If we did, then very dirty things would happen. . .mostly to the Sanzo party, Homura, Shien, Kougaiji, and Dokugakuji!

**Chapter 1:**

"Sanzo, I'm hungry!"

"Shut up, you damn monkey!" A paper fan flies out of nowhere, and smacks Son Goku on the head. If you can't tell by now, it's just a normal day in the life of the Sanzo party. . .

A few minutes later, the 'youngest' member of the group once again begins to whine and complain. "Guys, seriously! I'm starving to death over here! When are we gonna stop for some food?!"

Hakkai glances down at the map and grins. "Well, would you look at that? We can eat in the next village. And I happen to know the perfect place."

"Really?" The pervy water sprite leans forward and steals Sanzo's lighter as he was trying to light a cigarette. He ducks the paper fan and quickly lights his own before tossing the lighter back. "How would you know about a village this far west, when you've never come out this far before?"

The smile grows wider. "Seira and Yuki live in this village, and are always begging me to come visit when I get the chance. No better time than the present."

Gold eyes grow huge. "Hakkai? You have two girlfriends in this village??" He whispers, shocked. I mean, if it was Sha Gojyo, then he'd understand, but Hakkai???

The brunette shakes his head. "No. Actually, they're my sisters."

Now it's the redhead's turn to be shocked. "Sisters?!?! You never told me you had sisters!"

"With good reason, I'm sure." The priest mutters under his breath. "So how did they get this far west?"

The brunette demon keeps his eyes focused on the road, but loses himself in his memories. "Seira never went to the convent, like I did. A family in our old village was willing to accept her into the family, because of her age. The sisters requested updates on her from the family, and Mother Superior would send updates about me as well. When I was old enough, they had me writing my own letters, and Seira did the same."

His face goes depressed as everyone except Sanzo gets caught up in the rare glance of the quiet demon's life. "Soon after I left the convent, her letters stopped coming for a while. Then she wrote me again, from the village we are headed to, to tell me what had happened. The family she stayed with was nice, but one of the sons started messing with her. Finally, he put his hands on her after she said no, and she kicked his ass. The family took his side, so she left."

Gojyo nods, leaning forward again, but this time to talk. "But you said sisters. . .as in plural."

"Yeah, I did." He says, taking a minute to turn on a sharp curve. "Yuki is Seira's best friend. But since I met them at the same time, I claim her as a sister too. I mean, I only physically met them about 4 and a half years ago, when they came to see me. Then they came to visit again, while you were doing Kami knows what." A sudden thought occurs to him, and he glances at Sanzo from the corner of his eyes. "By the way, Yuki is actually a demon. . ."

Sanzo rolls his eyes, bored out of his mind. He didn't give a damn if the girl was human, demon, or a panda in a freaking dress.

"How did she become a part of the family?" Goku whispers.

Hakkai opens his mouth to answer, but is suddenly interrupted by Sanzo. Violet eyes stare out at the road ahead, that had straightened out. "What the hell is that?"

Everyone looks up, and he point to something ahead of them. It seemed like the sun was reflecting off of something and they were closing in on the object fast.

"Wow!" Goku exclaims, suddenly distracted. "It's so shiny, Sanzo!"

The half demon shakes his head in annoyance. "Man, you are too easily amused."

The jeep closes in on the object, and it begins to take the form of a human-like silhouette. "Hey guys, I think it's a girl!"

Crimson eyes widen. "Really?!" He is now kneeling on the seat, hoping to get a real close look at the female walking down the side of the road. "Slow down, Hakkai. The lady might need some help."

A chuckle echoes around them. "And you said I was easily distracted."

"Shove it, monkey boy!"

"Bite me, water sprite!"

The two in the front seat sigh, as yet another round of verbal abuse goes on in the backseat. But now Hakaryu has pulled up close enough to the person for them to notice certain features, like hair color. Hakkai begins to slow down quickly, almost throwing the two demons arguing in the back from the car.

Dirt flies everywhere, but when it clears, the girl is turned, silver eyes narrowed on the group. "What the hell?!"

Hakkai is standing up, almost out of the car. "Cho Yuki, what are you doing out here?"

Her eyes go wide, and her loose silver hair flutters behind her, as she runs straight at the brunette. "Nii-sama!" She jumps into his arms, hanging a few feet from the ground. "I can't believe it's you!"

"I didn't know we were coming this way, or I would have given you warning." He says, laughing. "Now why are you out here?"

A frown appears on her face. "I had to bail for a bit. Those Kami-forsaken idiots who always think that I'm the reason something goes wrong in the village. Did you know that apparently I can make it stop raining?"

He shakes his head. "You want a ride back? We need food and a place to sleep for the night. Besides, it wouldn't be fair to see you and not see Seira."

And now the smile is back. She pulls him closer, giving him a huge hug. "I'm so glad you're here." Then she vaults over the side of the jeep, and right in between Gojyo and Goku. "So, are these the guys you've been writing about for the past few years?" He starts going down the road again, nodding into the rearview mirror. The demoness turns to the others. "Hi, I'm Yuki!"

An arm slips around her shoulders. "Hello gorgeous." A certain redhead whispers in her ear. "You wanna get to know each other a little better?"

She sighs. "So you must be Gojyo. . ." Her hand slips into the slit of her skirt and suddenly the half-breed is staring down the barrel of a shotgun. "I suggest you back off."

"Calm down, sister." Hakkai mutters, trying to play peacemaker. "You can't kill Gojyo."

The monkey laughs. "Hell, I wouldn't mind. The trip would be a bit quieter."

Sanzo rolls his eyes. "Like hell it would. As tempting as getting rid of him might be. . ." He turns in his seat and snatches the shotgun from her hands. "He is kinda useful, on occasion."

Yuki growls low in her throat. "Hey asshole, give me back my gun!"

"No."

She jumps into the front seat, her hand now wrapped around the barrel. He tries to pull it back, but that just pulls her into his lap. She promptly moves forward and the two of them begin to have a little tug of war over the gun. This continues on for several minutes until. . .

"Okay kids, it's time to act like mature adults and not like a flirty married couple." The brunette demon yells out, to be heard over the noise being made in the jeep. Hakaryu squeals out a protest, as one of Yuki's heeled boots scraps across the dashboard. Goku and Gojyo are in hysterics in the back seat. "Besides, we're at the village."

They pull into the town, surrounded by a crowd, that quickly disperses when they realize that the silver-haired demon is in the front seat with them. These townspeople wanted nothing to do with anything demonic. . .Yuki included. Only one person was left. . .a tall brunette with familiar green eyes. She smiles at the demon. "Hey sis, who's your boyfriend?"

Yuki looks at Sanzo and turns beet red, noting the position they're in. The priest snorts and looks away, refusing to feel bad or embarrassed. The demon quickly growls. "Seira, you are such a bitch!" She slips off his lap, and out of the jeep, snatching the gun out of his hand as she walks away. Tongue hanging out, she starts taunting him. "HA! How's that Buddha?! I got my gun back!"

"Whatever. . ." He rolls his eyes and exits the jeep as well.

Suddenly, emerald eyes take in the driver of the Sanzo party, and the human girl squeals. "HAKKAI!" She makes a beeline for him, and tackles him to the ground. "I'm so glad to see you! But why are you here?!"

He gazes up at her, smiling. "I'm happy to see you too, Seira. Both of you. And we're just passing through." They both get up, and dust the dirt off of them, as if this were a daily occurrence. Then he turns her to face the others. "Seira, these are the guys I'm always writing to you about. Guys, this is my baby sister, Cho Seira."

. . .and cue Gojyo. . ."Well, what a pretty name for a pretty girl. You doing anything later?"

She rolls her eyes. "Judging by that comment, you must be the water sprite, Gojyo. Is it a good idea for you to be hitting on me in front of my brother and sister?"

Hakkai narrows his eyes. "Good point. Anyways, you're right, that's Sha Gojyo. The boy with the gold coronet is Son Goku. The monk is Priest Genjo Sanzo."

The brunette turns to her best friend/sister with wide eyes. "Your boyfriend is a Sanzo priest?! Those are some high standards. . .but isn't that against his faith?"

"Shut up! He is NOT my boyfriend!" Yuki yells out, her fists clenched at her sides.

"Oh I get it. . .you thought he was Santa Claus and decided to sit on his lap! I can only imagine what you asked for as a present." The taller girl wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

The young demoness goes crimson once again as three of the guys start laughing. Sanzo is too busy being pissed to care. She cocks her shotgun and aims it at Seira, effectively stopping all laughter. "If you say one more damn word, I will kill you."

"I dare you! You won't do a fucking thing!"

"Wanna bet?"

Finally playing the responsible one, Hakkai comes between the two, taking the shotgun away. "Okay you guys, there is no need to make a scene."

Both girls grimace at him. "She started it!" They yell at the same time, pointing at the other. Realizing this, they both ball up their fists, ready to fight.

"That's it!" Sanzo finally speaks up (and by speaks up, I mean yells), firing two shots into the air, effectively silencing everyone. "I've had enough of this shit! We came here for food and sleep, not to watch the female equivalent of Gojyo and Goku fight!"

_**Dream:**_ So here is the first edited chapter of Love Unwanted. . .YAY!

_**Morphine:**_ Woot! Now, for shameless plugging and begging!

_**Dream:**_ Please go to our profile, and check out our individual accounts!

_**Morphine:**_ And please, read and review. . .we don't want Punk Angel's Dream hiding in the emo corner. . .

_**Dream:**_ Bite me! I am the epic awesomeness! But we still want you to tell us what you think! Flames are accepted!

_**Morphine:**_ Yes, you are the epic awesomeness. And flames will be used to light the torches for our next fangirl raiding party!

**Until next time, and remember, you can resist everything. . .but **_**Temptation**_**.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dream: **_Alright people, here is chapter 2 of the newly revised Love Unwanted!

_**Morphine:**_ WAIT! First, we must think our one reviewer.

_**Dream:**_ (in corner with cloud of depression) Only one?

_**Morphine:**_ It'll get better, with the awesomeness of this next chapter. Anyways, thank you _Sakura17865_ for the review, and the story alert add. And yes, the cross-dressing monkey shall appear. . .eventually. You'll have to read to find out

_**Dream:**_ (perks up) Cross-dressing monkey? LOL! Enjoy everyone!

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Saiyuki. . .unless you count my DVDs and posters. . .and Morphine's poster with Greg Ayres signature. . .(monkey junk, lol!) We only own Seira and Yuki!

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Everyone crowds around a small table in the girls' cottage, eating dinner. Well, some were trying to get a few bites in as Goku pretty much inhaled anything edible (and a few things that weren't). Only one person was noticeably absent from the gathering, and that was Yuki.

"Wow, this food is delicious!" The Monkey King yells out between bites. "Who cooked?!"

Seira grins at him. "Thanks. It was mostly me, with some help from Yuki."

Green eyes scan the faces. "Where did Yuki go anyway?" Hakkai asks, finally giving up on getting anymore food in his stomach. He didn't want to risk his arm accidentally getting bitten.

"Out on her nightly walk."

All of the guys frown at one another, worried. They'd seen the villagers' reactions to the females. Gojyo glances out the window as he lights up yet another cigarette. "Should she be out this late?"

The beautiful brunette looks up at the clock, trying to hide the anxiety on her face. "She can handle herself just fine." She gets to her feet and begins to clear the table of the empty dishes. "Do I need to bring out more food?"

Goku's eyes light up, as if she were showing him Heaven. "Yes! That would b—OW! Dammit, that hurt!" He whines, rubbing the back of his head, where Sanzo had once again smacked him with the fan.

"No need. We're fine."

She slips her free hand onto Goku's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll bring out some more."

His eyes go all sparkly. "Wow! Thank you!"

"Not a problem." She says back, unable to stop the small smile curving her lips. But once she turns to Sanzo, her eyes narrow into slits. She wanders over there, and pretends to reach for one of the empty plates. Instead, she grabs the paper fan and smacks the blonde as everyone else watches in shock and amusement. "Don't hit him just because he wants more food! If you do it again, in front of me, I'll kick your ass. I don't care if you are Yuki's boyfriend!" She tosses the fan on the table and stalks off to the kitchen, dirty plates balanced in her arms.

The priest glares toward the laughing demon. "Your sister is pissing me off."

Hakkai shrugs his shoulders, unable to compose himself enough for an answer. Instead, the water sprite voices his opinion. "So? Everyone pisses you off." As soon as his friend regains his normal facial expression, he turns to him. "How did Yuki end up staying with Seira anyway? I haven't figured that out just yet."

"From what she wrote in the letter," He starts, petting Hakaryu. "It appears that Yuki is a lot like Goku. She was around for many years, trapped in ice."

The girl comes in and nods. "It was while I was running away from my old village. I found her trapped in a frozen river. But as soon as I touched the ice, it melted, and she was freed." She sets several full plates in front of Goku. "The only thing that she could remember was that her name was Yuki, and she was born from the snow many years before."

A crimson eyebrow arches in surprise. "You just stumbled across a frozen chick? I need to find this river."

She throws a disgusted look his way. "No. I heard her voice calling to me. . .thought I was going crazy when I was younger."

Sanzo and Hakkai share a look, knowing it sounded an awful lot like how he had been drawn to Goku. Fate worked in the weirdest ways.

The girl wasn't paying attention. She was too busy looking out the window. Her teeth clamp down on her lower lip as she turns to the clock and sighs. Then, without a word she heads toward the back of the cottage. Her brother sees this and pushes back from the table, ready to get to his feet. "Seira? What's wrong?"

She comes back a minute later, pulling on black armbands that go all the way up to her bicep. But the bottom part was made out of a harder material than the rest. She runs a hand through her hair, glancing outside once again. "Yuki should be back by now. I'm going after her."

"Not alone!" Gojyo yells, jumping up at the other guys. Even Goku, even though he still had food in his mouth. "Something could happen to you too."

She raises an eyebrow at them. "I don't need protection. But we don't have time to argue, so come on. . ."

………………………

Yuki is walking down the road, finally on her way back to their hut. She couldn't handle all those people in one place. It felt too damn claustrophobic, and she'd always hated that feeling. . .ever since she was saved from the ice. It would be the only reason she'd wander around the village this late at night.

Suddenly, she is falling, face first, into the ground. She throws her arms out, and stops herself from hitting the rocks and dirt, but is unable to stop the kick to the middle of her back. "What the hell?!" The words escape her lips in a growl.

One of her attackers, a male about 20 years old, kicks her in the ribs, making her flip to her back. "You brought more of your kind here, you stupid bitch! We want you and your slut of a sister gone!"

"Fuck you!" She screams out, only to be met with a blow to her jaw. Unfortunately for her, she hadn't realized that they were carrying clubs. Stars dance in front of her eyes as blood fills her mouth.

The irony was not lost on her. Yuki knew that she could kill each and every one of them with one swipe of her claws. The only thing that held her back was a promise she had made a few years before. . .to the one person on this planet that mattered to her.

But she wasn't going to let them beat her to death. She throws a leg up, and catches one of the assailants in his chin, knocking him unconscious. Another club comes into her view, but this time it comes crashing into her stomach. A howl of pain escapes her lips as her wolf instinct tries to take over.

Coming up the road, Seira and the Sanzo party hear the noise and take off running, the emerald-eyed human in the lead. As they round the corner, all of them can see Yuki's face in the torchlight. She is on the ground, fighting back, with blood pouring out of her mouth.

The other girl snarls in anger and flicks her arms out, running toward the group. Eyebrows are raised, until the sound of metal scraping against metal echoes around them. Gleaming in the moonlight were two blades, each extending from her armbands.

But no one could register much else in their minds as they watch Seira grab one of the men and slam him against the wall, the blades crossed, with his throat between them. "How many times have I told you stupid bastards to leave her the hell alone?! We have never done anything to you!"

One of the others goes to reach for her hair, but with the arrival of the Sanzo party, he stops. "You've brought even more of you're kind to this village!" The man pinned against the wall yells out.

"Check again, asshole! I'm human!"

He glares at her, as do the others. "You're nothing but a traitor to your own race, you stupid bitch!"

For a moment, it looked like the brunette was going to kill the man, but instead she pulls away. "Get the fuck out of my sight, before I show you just how traitorous I can be." She sneers. Her eyes were cold as she watched each of the villagers run.

Only when they were out of sight, did her blades retract back into her armbands. Seira turns to her sister, but notices that Sanzo has already picked her up. Her brother walks up beside her, putting a hand around her shoulder. "Let's head back to your house, so I can heal her wounds."

She nods, not really trusting her voice at the moment. But she knew one thing. . .her and Yuki weren't going to stay in this village for much longer. They'd end up killing someone.

………………………

_**500 Years Before:**_

"_Airi?"_

_A brunette girl spins around to see who is calling to her, long hair flowing softly on the wind. She smiles at the sight of the silver-haired princess. "Milady."_

_Her friend growls in annoyance. "Seriously? You're gonna call one of your best friends 'milady'. I've told you, it's Yuki."_

_She rolls her green eyes. "I know this. But with others around, I can't afford to be disrespectful. Especially not in these circumstances." They both head toward the main palace. "What did you need?"_

_Yuki's face falls quickly. "My father is passing judgment on the heretic and his friends. I can't stop it._

_Airi sucks in a breath, her lips trembling. "My husband and brother?" Yuki nods. "Do you know what the punishment will be?"_

"_They are going to be reincarnated. And Goku will be imprisoned."_

_Tears cloud the young goddess's eyes and begins to roll down her face. "No." She whispers out, trying her best to hold in the sobs. "I'm going to lose Kenren and Tenpou." Anger ignites behind her eyes. "I can't believe they would do this! Even after all of the things that they have done for Heaven! I will not endure the hell that Homura had to when he lost Rinrei! I mean, they're even punishing Konzen?!?!"_

_Once again, the silver-haired girl nods. "Yes. Even the Merciful Goddess hasn't been able to sway the Emperor's decision. And she has tried. She was banned from the precedings."_

_Bells begin to ring, making both females gasp in horror. It had been almost a year since they'd heard them. . .the day Rinrei was reincarnated. "Not now." Both whisper, before running for the palace._

_They get inside, just as the guards finish chaining them up. Airi, oblivious to anything else, takes off running toward Kenren. He lifts his arms up allowing her to crash into his body, before settling them around her. Her fingernails dig into his jacket, as she starts to sob on his bare chest. "No! You can't leave."_

_He smirks, playing with her hair. "Baby, you know if I had a choice in this, I wouldn't go a damn place. Unless you wanted to go to bed. . ."_

_She chuckles a bit, glad that he hadn't lost himself in this situation. Then again, her husband would have to be dead to not think about something sexual. Her face falls though. "I don't know how I'll make it without you, Kenren."_

"_You'll be fine, Airi." He whispers, lowering his head to kiss her gently. The girl clings to him, still crying as she throws all of her love into this last moment of passion. He pulls away, and moves his hands, so she can get out of his embrace. "You're a fighter, baby. And you always have been. I love you."_

"_I love you too." She whispers, then turns to her brother._

_He gives her his soft, yet sad smile, letting her hug him as well. "Take care of yourself, Airi. And we'll be fine. I promise. . ." He brushes a kiss against her forehead and then gets jerked away with the crimson haired general, to be taken to the spot where they would be sent to Earth._

_Yuki hugs her best friend, feeling so close to him, due to their similar lineage. "I'll do my best to get you out, Goku. I swear it!"_

_The gold-eyed boy grins. "I'm not worried about it. They can't hurt me. . .and you know it. Take care, Yuki." He yells, as several guards grab him and drag the boy toward another area, so he could be locked away._

_She then turns to Konzen, who looks annoyed. The silver-haired heretic was kinda happy, to see that his fate hadn't changed his attitude. Amythest eyes clash with diamond and he snorts. "This is pointless."_

_Yuki rolls her eyes, smiling through the tears. "You always say that. . ." She murmurs, suddenly sad. "I really don't want you to leave, Konzen." She whispers, standing on her tiptoes to kiss his lips briefly. "I really do love you."_

_He looks at her in shock, as the guards start to drag him toward the others. A few guards are forced to break away as Airi begins to struggle against the two already holding her back. "Kenren! Tenpou!" She yells out, once again hysterical over the loss of her loved ones. They both look over at her, holding back their own tears as they noticed the pain on the face of the beautiful brunette._

_A light begins to shine on the three as soon as the last guard moves away from them, so they wouldn't get reincarnated either. Everyone watches as their bodies begin to fade slowly. With a final scream, Airi rips away from her captors and runs toward the group. Yuki echoes her best friend's scream as the girl jumps into the light, and into her husbands arms. "Airi! Tenpou! Kenren!" Before she is able to take one step, the four gods vanish and the light disappears. "Konzen!!!"_

* * *

_**Dream:**_ That was difficult.

_**Morphine:**_ How? All you did was type. . .

_**Dream:**_ Do you know how difficult it is to type when you have a cat jumping on the desk every 5 seconds? (holds up notebook paper) Our original copy is covered in cat hair!

_**Morphine: **_Good thing we posted then, huh? Now, please read and review. . .

_**Dream:**_ Please?!?!?! (on knees) I'm begging here!

_**Morphine:**_ I shall keep all pervy comments to myself. . .thank you for reading!

**Until next time, and remember, you can resist everything. . .but **_**Temptation**_**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dream:** So, I have noticed that it has been a LONG time since I have updated this particular story. Now, I will update a couple of chapters today…Morphine isn't here right now, so this shall be a surprise for her too! (insert evil laugh here). Anyways, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Saiyuki. Only Yuki and Seira.

…

**Chapter 3:**

The silver-haired girl comes flying out of her bed, her mouth opened in a not-so-silent scream. "Konzen!"

Beside the bed, Seira is jolted awake by the sudden noise, and is immediately up, staring down at her sister. "Yuki, what's wrong?"

She quickly wipes her eyes, feeling the tears streaming down her cheeks. "It…it felt so damn real." She mumbles.

The brunette arches an eyebrow in question. "What are you…"

"Yuki!" The door to the room slams against the wall as Hakkai comes flying into the room, followed by the others. "You're awake!"

Both of the girls roll there eyes, and Seira smirks. She is never able to hold back her sarcasm, and now is no exception. "Well thank you for that update, Captain Obvious."

Now it's the priest's turn to roll his eyes back. "Any particular reason you screamed? Or did you just want to be annoying?"

Unable to shake the dream, she looks down at her fist, clenched around the bedsheet. "Nightmare, I think. Annoying you is just an added bonus." She starts to stretch, but pain rolls through her body, forcing a groan through her lips. "Oh, ow! What happened to me? It feels like I got hit by a fucking refugee truck."

"Those bastards in the village jumped you on the way home again." The human girl snarls out. "But there were a few more than the last couple of times, so they got one up on you. We're in the next village over now. It looks like we've gotta find a new place…"

"We knew it would be happening again anyway." Yuki miutters, running her fingers through her hair. "Where do you think we should try now?"

All four guys stare as the girls lean in close and start to whisper to each of them are debating if a human village or a demon village would be the better option. Gojyo rests his elbow on Sanzo's shoulder. "Are we really going to leave them behind to deal with all of this crap, Buddha?"

Violet eyes glare at the half-demon. "Since when have you been a champion of justice?"

The monkey king throws in his two cents worth. "If girls are involved, the pervy water sprite will help."

"They're my sisters." Hakkai snaps quietly, glaring at his best friend. "You aren't going to be doing anything with them. But…" Emerald eyes turn toward Sanzo. "I really can't leave them alone in this place. It's too dangerous."

By this time, Yuki and Seira have stopped talking, and are focused on the conversation between the boys. Hope blooms in their hearts. If the priest let them travel with the great Sanzo party, they can spend more time with their older brother.

Finally, he speaks up. "Fine, I don't care. But if they die, I'm not reponsible." And with that last sentence, he leaves the room.

They begin to cheer, until the wolf demoness has to stop, due to the pain. But she can't stop smiling. "Dude, we're gonna be with the famous Sanzo party! We're gonna be celebrities!"

"Well, the rest of us are going to head downstairs." The green-eyed demon says, grinning at the girls' reaction. "You want to come along?"

Seira shakes her head before her adoptive sister can answer. "Yuki has to rest so she can get her strength back quickly. Besides, we have to talk and plan anyway."

He nods, not questioning a thing. "Then I'll come and check on the both of you later." Then all of the boys leave…

Leaving the sisters alone. As soon as the footsteps fade, the younger of the two (that would be Seira) turns to her best friend. "Alright, it's time to spill it. Who in the seven hells is Konzen?"

Yuki's face immediately turns crimson. "I don't know who he is. But he had long blond hair, violet eyes, a chakra on his forehead, and a sour dispostion. And, for some unknown reason, I knew that I was in love with him."

"You do realize that you described Genjo Sanzo to a tee, other than the long hair part."

The red deepens on her cheeks. "That just makes the dream even weirder. But somehow, I fell in love with the guy…especially those gorgeous eyes."

Unknown to the girls, the subject of their discussion (sort of) is standing at the door, listening to their conversation. He had come back to inform them that he had no issues smacking the hell out of them with his fan if they become as annoying as his other traveling companions. But the topic had caught his interest. And now, completely out of nowhere, a smirk curves his lips, then is gone as quickly as it came as he turns on his heel and walks away.

…

_**(The Next Day)**_

"Alright everyone! It's time to load up the jeep and go!" Hakkai yells out as he jumps into the driver's seat. The rest finish loading up Hakaryu and climb into the jeep, knowing that it will take a bit to get used to the tight fit.

The silver-haired demoness had won a game of rock, paper, scissors, and was now sitting up front between her brother and Sanzo. Seira had grumbled a bit about cheating, but is now sitting between a certain water sprite and monkey. The trip suddenly seemed longer to at least half of the group…

Goku's stomach begins to growl as Hakkai steps on the gas pedal and takes off. He clutches it in his normal fashion and is groaning by the time they exit the little village. "Guys, I'm hungry!"

A collective groan comes from the other 3 males, but Seira just giggles. "I figured you'd get hungry." She spins around in the seat and starts digging through the stuff in the storage area, much to the delight of Gojyo.

Well, technically he is being good. For him, anyway. Although it takes ALL of his willpower not to grab her ass, since it is right by his face. And calling the thing she is wearing a 'skirt' is probably too generous…at least in her current position. The only thing to stays his hand is the fact that her brother (not to mention, his best friend) is already glaring at him through the review mirror, just for looking.

Yuki also notices that, and does her best not to laugh hysterically. She almost loses it when she sees him drool a bit.

"Oh, here it is!" The human girl yells, sitting normally again. Oblivious to the accidental peep show she just gave to a certain dirty-minded redhead, she turns to goku with a nice, big obento box. "I made a lot of food for the trip. Here."

"THANK YOU!" The happy brunette yells out, his golden eyes sparkling with appreciation. Then, he rips into the meal, nearly ready to inhale its contents.

Now that the show is over, Yuki yawns and stretches her legs out to rest on the dashboard, while leaning her head on Hakkai's shoulder. Of course, she is too tired to realize that the slit in her ankle length skirt is giving a certain monk one hell of an eyeful. Not that it isn't a normal occurance, since the split goes all the way up to her hip.

What isn't normal is that Sanzo is having a hard time NOT staring at the exposed flesh. It seems that the gods are determined to mess with his mind today. Especially when it comes comes to this pretty little demon.

Luckily (or unluckily, depending on how you look at it), he is distracted by the goings on in the backseat. (Wow, that sounds kind of stalkerish/pervy).

"Dammit, Goku! Share, you fat ass!" Gojyo snarls, trying to get a piece of chicken.

The boy snatches the food away and pops it into his mouth. "Get your own, you H2O asshole! This food is mine!"

"Quit being so fucking stingy, you stupid chimp!"

"How about you eat me, you pervy red roach!"

"You sorry monkey faggot! I don't swing that way!"

"Delude yourself much?"

During this typical argument, Seira is stuck between the two of them, anger veins popping up and steadly growing with each word uttered. She finally snaps, and smacks the both of them in the back of the head. "Will the two of you shut the hell up?"

Gojyo smirks at her, forgetting his quest for food. "Why don't you make me?"

"And how, in the name of all the is holy, do you expect me to create that miracle, fairy boy?"

He growls at the nickname. "I can think of few ways that you can keep my mouth occupied. And all of them involve you…"

She gives him a look, while her cheeks pinken a bit at the implications. "Only in your wildest, most elusive fantasy, you pervert."

"Stop denying it. You know you want me."

Seira sneers at him. "Oh yes. I want you. I NEED you. Take me, take me now!"

"Oh really?"

"Sarcasm, babe. The only free service I offer."

"How much do you charge for the service I want?"

"More than you'll earn in a lifetime."

He snorts. "I could have you for free, sweetheart."

Green eyes widen a bit at that bold statement. "You're gonna have to at least by me dinner. Oh, and not be such an asshat while you're at it. But for now, I wouldn't sleep with you if the future of the human race depended on it."

"Keep telling yourself that."

Now, we have reached Hakkai's breaking point. "Gojyo, if you lay one hand on Seira, I will kill you, friend or not! And Sanzo, quit staring at Yuki's ass!"

(You now have our full attention).

Silver eyes fly open. "What? Who? Huh?" She mumbles, completely disoriented. But soon, her brother's eyes register in her mind, and she turns her gaze toward the blond. And he has yet to stop staring. She blushes and removes her feet from the dashboard, cutting off his line of sight. He quickly glances in the other direction, refusing to acknowledge anyone…

Gojyo, Seira, and Goku all begin to laugh hysterically in the backseat, their arguments pushed to the back burner for this rare occasion…Sanzo being a creeper. The vein in his temple begins to throb and then he pulls out his banishing gun. Twwo shots in the air quickly shut them up. "It isn't that damn funny!"

A giggle escapes the pretty brunette's lips, tempting fate. "Actually, it's fucking hilarious."

…

The rest of the day goes by normally for the Sanzo party. Which pretty much means that Goku either says something stupid or bitches and moans about being hungry, Gojyo drools over some chick (Seira and Yuki in this case), Sanzo fires his gun a few more times, or pulls out the fan and beats the shit out of someone, and Hakkai either ignores everything, or tries to keep the peace.

(Totally normal, other than the 2 chicks that add a bit more entertainment).

Unfortunately, they are unable to reach an inn before all of them get tired. So, the night is spent out in the jeep. Which, to be honest, is also a normal occurance, at least for the guys. The newcomers might not like the thought of sleeping outside, but are too tired to voice their protests.

So now, it is morning and the night has passed without any more drama. As usual, Hakkai wakes up first. Green eyes survey everyone, and an anger vein appears…

Wait! Back it up a second. Hakkai is the angry one? _Hakkai?_ Oh…that's right.

Yuki I sprawled out across the front seat, her legs restin in Hakkai's lap. The split of her skirt is open, flashing everything, including the kind of underwear she has one. Her head is resting in Sanzo's lap, her face pressed against his stomach, making the scene look a little risque. Oh, who are we kidding, it looks lik a scene from a bad porn. Especially since the priest's head is tilted back over the seat, one arm stretched out, hanging out of the jeep, while the other rests on Yuki's back.

The scene in the backseat isn't much better. Guku is all the way against the door. His chest is being used as Seira's pillow. One of his hands is hanging over the seat while the other rests right beside the girl's head. She is laying face up, one hand rest up by Goku's neck and the other is tangled in crimson hair. Gojyo had shifted some time in the night, and is now using Seira's ample chest as his own personal pillow. Which seems fair, since she is using him as a blanket.

Hakkai reaches in the back to gently separate them. But just before he can, a sleeping Gojyo chooses this moment to shift around, and bury his face into her cleavage (yes, it is accidental). So now…

"Goddammit, Gojyo, quit manhandling my sister!"

Everyone snaps to attention, on high alert at the usually quiet demon yelling. The half-demon looks at his position and grins. "Ah. That explains the dream that I just got woken up from."

Seira's face goes blood red, since it is too early for her to come up with a good comeback. "Ugh! Get off, you perv!"

Unable to resist, he decides to comment back. "There are way too many clothes for that, baby."

As Hakkai struggles to keep control of his temper, Yuki finally realizes what she is staring at and blushes as badly as her sister. "Oh Kami." She whispers and pulls away quickly. Sanzo does what he does best…ignores the situation. At least, he does out of his mind. Inside, there are some M-rated thoughts, so it's not printable.

The silver-haired beauty looks into the backseat, wanting to ignore her own situation. So, she focuses on her sister. "I think this counts as willingly sleeping with Gojyo."

He finally moves, but only because Seira sits up to glare at her adoptive sister. "Who fucking asked you? Are you jealous or something?"

Yuki rolls her eyes back. "Oh yeah, that's exactly what I want…some perverted fairy smothering himself in my cleavage."

"It's better that how you and that jerk-off monk were sleeping!" She snarls back. "At least, with me and Gojyo, it didn't look like a blowjob."

Crimson stains her cheeks. "Screw off! The only reason Gojyo is even hitting on you is because he pants after anything that has a decent-sized rack!"

"Which leaves you out, flat chest!"

"A c-cup is NOT flat!"

"You wish!"

As the girls continue this complete random argument (obviously, neither of them are morning people), we go back to the boys. Their brother has his hands over his ears, trying to tune out the conversation. Judging by the look on his face, it isn't working. And if either of them say 'boobs' one more time, he will resort to saying 'la la la' repeatedly to drown them out.

Goku is laughing his monkey ass off. It's hard to tell whether he is laughing at the girls or at Hakkai's reaction.

Gojyo is in deep thought, looking between the two, while trying to decide who wincs this impromptu contest (in his mind). He shifts a bit closer, trying to get a better look.

The monk is actually praying that his face isn't burning as he starts to reminsce about the time he first met Yuki. Them, in the front seat, with her straddling his hips, her breasts nearly pressed in his face as they fought over her shotgun. (Chapter 1 if you need to brush up, people).

Suddenly, Gojyo opens his big mouth, and inserts his foot. "Seira wins."

Almost at the exact same time, Sanzo mumbles. "Yuki." Unfortunately, it isn't in his mind, but out loud. (What fun would it be if the thought stayed in his mind?)

Seira gasps and crosses her arms over her chest, not only to block them from view, but also to resist slapping the water sprite into next week. Her sister mirrors her action, looking at the blond in shock. Tears roll down the Monkey King's cheeks from his laughter. If he doesn't stop soon, he'll pass out. But it's the feeling of imminent doom coming from a certain human-turned-demon that now has their attention.

Emerald eyes narrow on them as he tugs at his demon limiters, contemplating on whether it would be worth the mess he'd have to clean up afterward if he took them off. Gojyo notices the look in his eye, and chuckles nervously, while moving as far away from the girl as possible without getting out of the jeep. Sanzo just stares, waiting.

"You." He says menacingly, pointing at the priest. "Trade places with Seira. The girls are sitting in the front from now on."

Instead of arguing (because, let's face it, Hakkai kills whole clans when he's angry), he moves to the backseat. He'd wait until his buddy calmed the fuck down before he reminds him exactly who is the leader on this little field trip.

They all rearrange and get on the road for the day, quiet descending on them for about 10 minutes. That is, until Goku 'crossed' Gojyo's imaginary boundary. Then the arguing begins again. The vein in Sanzo's temple is constantly throbbing as he silently contemplates what would shut them up quicker: the banishing gun or the paper fan. Hakkai is humming to tune them out, while the girls play snaps in the front seat.

Just as Sanzo remembers that he really shouldn't kill them and begins to reach for his fan, the jeep swerves and Hakkai slams on the brakes. Seira glares up at him from the middle. "Did you forget how to drive in the last 5 seconds?" She takes a deep breath, so she can unleash verbal hell on him, but a movement from the corner of her eye catches her attention.

There are hundreds of demons standing in front of the jeep. Both girls stare at this sight, the fear building up. The guys all sigh and jump out. "Stay here. Hakaryu will keep you safe." The older brunette says, before they take off toward the menacing group of assassins, leaving Seira and Yuki to do nothing but watch the upcoming battle.

…

**Dream:** Okay guys and girls, I will be posting up a second chapter after this, maybe even a third. And although I will be updating a hell of a lot more often than I have in the past, it won't be as often as it could be since I am now in college. Just enjoy, and please read and review! Flames are accepted!

**And remember, you can resist anything. . .but **_**Temptation**_**!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dream:** 2nd chapter of the night up and ready for y'all, since I can't sleep, and my computer won't access my online textbook for my college class…stupid laptop! Anyways, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Saiyuki. Just some DVD's, posters, Greg Ayres signature, and the dirty dreams I have about Gojyo/Kenren. Oh, and Yuki and Seira.

…

**Chapter 4:**

Both girls sit in the jeep, watching the guys perform the intricate dance that is demon slaying (talk about seeing through rose-colored glasses). This aspect is new to the both of them. Not only are they not used to being the spectators, but they are also used to the humans being the bad guys.

Anytime one of the demons shattered into oblivion, it seemed that another 3 would take its place. Even though it is the great Sanzo party, they couldn't continue at this pace for long.

Something catches Seira's eye and she turns her eyes from the fight to glance off in the distance. She squints, but still can't tell what it is. So, she elbows Yuki in the ribs. "Hey, sister, look over there!"

The silver-haired demon is too busy staring at Sanzo as he moves through the horde of demons, banishing everything in sight. Almost as if he is dancing through it all…(again, rose-colored glasses. Silly fangirl). "Uh-huh."

Green eyes rool back, and she puts a little bit more force into her elbow than necessary, nearly knocing the breath out of her companion. "How about you take your eyes off the priest for two fucking seconds, and look?" Her finger extends out to point at the growing darkness coming over a huge sand dune.

She huffs in exasperation and looks over to where her younger sister is pointing. The color leaves her face when she finally sees the movement. "Um. . .that's not gonna be good."

"What?"

"It's another batch of demons!" The human girl snorts, receiving a glare. "What's so fucking funny?"

Seira smirks. "You make them sound like cookies or something. Another batch?"

The wolf demon growls and punches the girl's shoulder. "This is serious! There's already too many demons as it is. What are we gonna do?"

Green eyes cut over to the person beside her. "Since when have we been good at playing the damsels in distress?" She whispers, blades coming out of her armbands with no sound.

Yuki grins and pulls her shotgun out from under the seat. "True."

They jump out of the jeep, ignoring Hakaryu's squeaks of protest, and head for the small army marching toward the guys. One of the demons glance over as the girls make their way toward them, but doesn't sound an alarm.

This brings Seira up short. Something was wrong with this scenario. "Yuki, something is—mmmmm!" A hand silences the rest of her sentence, confirming her suspicions.

Silver glows in the sunlight as Yuki turns to see 3 men standing behind her, one holding her sister captive. The one with the eye-patch reaches for her, but she dodges. Unfortunately, he is able to grab her the second go round, but not before she gets out a yell. "BIG BROTHER!"

The Sanzo party turn toward the scream, surrounded by more of the shikigami that were posing as demons. It seemed that the War Prince is behind their current situation, seeing as how he is waving at them, with a smirk on his face, while his 2 subordinates held the girls captive. Then all 5 disappear before them, and all the shikigami turn to a pile of dust and paper talismans.

Goku looks at the other 3, a little wary because of the looks of impending doom on all of their faces. "Um, Sanzo, what does Homura want with Yuki and Seira?"

"The hell if I know." He mumbles, dusting off his robes. "Probably using them as bait, or a bargaining chip."

The one-eyed demon groans, heading for the jeep. "I hate walking right into their plan."

Gojyo looks at his friend's back and shakes his head. "Well, at least we'll get to kick some more ass when we get there."

And everyone knew that they would. You just didn't mess with family.

…

**(In Some Place About a Day's Drive Away)**

One minute, the sisters were staring at the looks of shock on their friends/brother's faces, and the next minute, they're staring at gray walls. Seira hit her knees as soon as the support around her waist disappears. Her human stomach is protesting the unfamiliar way of travel. She wraps her arms around her middle, thanking Buddha that she hadn't had the chance to eat today.

To her chagrin, her sister is just fine. Yuki is on her feet, glaring at the 3 men that had kidnapped them. "What in the fuck do you want?" She snarls, living up to her wolf heritage. Seira is just barely able to manage a glare up at the guys.

The tall man with the mismatched eyes just shakes his head. "Well it's good to see you haven't lost your attitude, Yuki." He mutters, then turns to see emerald eyes shooting daggers at him as well. "Sorry about the travel, Airi. . .I forgot that this time would be different."

A chestnut eyebrow raises up in question, as the human girl slowly gets to her feet. "Um, who is Airi?"

"And how do you know my name?"

Three sighs echo through the room, and Seira finally gets a glimpse at the man that had grabbed her in the desert. "You are Airi." He whispers in a soft, yet strong voice, kneeling in front of her. She snorts in disbelief, with a look on her face that questioned the man's mental sanity.

"The name is Seira. Cho Seira."

His hand comes up and rests on her cheek. "You always were forgetful, love."

"I'm not anyone's love!" She says with a growl that makes her sister proud. "And just because you're fucking delusional doesn't give you the right to touch me!" She slaps his hand away, fire burning in her eyes.

The man with orange hair, and a cigarette placed between his lips shrugs. "Well Homura, Shien. It looks like they don't remember anything. Just like their brother."

Yuki rolls her eyes at the 3 and helps her sister to her feet. "Well, we got 2 names. . .just don't know who is who."

The quiet one turns around, and bows politely. "Forgive us, dear ladies. We have been remiss in our manners. I am Shien." He gestures toward Orange Hair. "He is Zenon, and this is the War Prince, Homura."

Both girls blink, surprised as the other 2 bow toward them as well. They only knew two guys who showed that kind of respect, and one of them only did it to try and get in their pants (I wonder who that could be?). "That was easy. I was expecting a fight on that one." Yuki mumbles.

Seira shrugs it off. "Alright, since you guys seem so chatty, any chance you can tell us why you kidnapped us?"

"So we can kill Konzen and his friends." Zenon says, flicking his cigarette away.

"Konzen?" The silver haired demon whimpers out as violet eyes flash in her mind. The name rings a bell in her head.

The War prince chuckles at the reaction. "It appears that Yuki might be starting to remember. It's a start." He turns to Shien. "Please escort these ladies to the rooms that they'll be staying in for the duration of their stay."

Once again, Seira raises an eyebrow as the blue haired man turns to them. "If you ladies would follow me. . ."

She quickly brushes aside the thought in her head to resist, knowing that things would be easier if she just goes along quietly. Thankfully, Yuki follows her example and the both of them head down a hallway.

He stops before one of the doors and opens it. "This is your room, Yuki-sama."

"We're in separate rooms?"

His lips curve up a bit at the outburst. "Of course. If you 2 are anything like you were in the past, you'd be out of that room in no time. Great minds always think alike." He points inside. "Now, if you would be so kind. . ."

A snort echoes around them at the word 'kind', and Yuki flips her hair over her shoulder as she goes in to the bedroom. Shien quickly closes the door before she can change her mind, and locks it behind him, before moving across the hall. "This is your room, Airi-chan."

Green eyes narrow on him, ignoring the open door. "For the last time, I'm not Airi!"

"My apologizes, Seira-sama." He mumbles, moving closer to the beautiful human.

She notices this and backs up against the wall, her teeth clamped down on her lower lip. There is no point in fighting him back. Seira knows exactly what the markings on his forehead mean, and she doesn't have the power that the others do to push him away.

Shien's hand comes into her line of sight and she braces herself for a punch, but instead it rests gently against her cheek. "I've looked for you for so long, and now that I have you, you don't remember a thing. It must be fate."

"What are you ta—" Her sentence is cut off by his lips brushing lightly against hers, before he backs away.

"Have a good night."

The brunette snaps back to reality as the door shuts and realizes that minutes have passed, and she is already locked in the small room with no windows. Her fingers trace her lips, wondering why his kiss seems so familiar when she has never even been kissed before. Those thoughts are still in her head as she finally lays down on the bed and drifts off to sleep.

Outside the door, the quiet god is leaning against the wall, listening to her breathe. His eyes drift closed as he clenches his fists. "I wonder if history will repeat itself this go round." He whispers. With one final glance at the door, he turns and goes back to his comrades, to discuss more of their plans. All while hoping that Airi will be a part of his future, instead of his past.

…

**500 Years Ago:  
**(Seira's Dream)

_Dark brown hair whips around in the soft breeze as Airi stands among the cherry blossom trees, wondering how she should start the most difficult conversation of her long existence. She can't stand the thought of hurting anyone, let alone the one person who treats her like the goddess that she is._

_A hand rests lightly on her shoulder, and she grabs it, knowing who it is instantly. She turns around and stares up into the soft blue eyes of her betrothed. "Shien…"_

_He gazes down at her with concern, wiping away the tears that she hadn't even known were running down her cheeks. "What is wrong, my love?"_

"_Something that neither you nor I can fix." She whispers brokenly, looking down at her feet in shame. "I'm so sorry, Shien. So, so sorry."_

_He shakes his head, confused. "How do you know that it cannot be fixed, if you do not tell me what the problem is?"_

_The look in her eyes as she finally looks back into his eyes nearly breaks his heart. "I can't do this to you!" She yells out, clinging to his jacket. "Everything was great between us, until he came along! Now, I know I'm going to hurt you, one way or another…It's not fair that I feel this way!"_

_Shien goes still, her words registering in his mind. "Who, Airi?"_

_Her lower lip trembles slightly. "Nothing has happened between us, I swear! But that doesn't mean that it eventually wouldn't, so I have to end this before I hurt you worse than I already have." She whimpers, tightening her grip. "I still love you, it's just—"_

"_Tell me who." He states in the voice he usually reserves for disobedient troops. Although, he already has a feeling he knows who she is talking about._

_Tears now roll unchecked down her face as she once again lets her head fall. "Kenren…"_

_He backs away at the revelation, trying to clam down the pain and hate. Her hands loosen from his jacket, and she falls to her knees before him, sobbing. "Please, forgive me."_

_The blue-haired god clenches his fists at his side, wanting to scream out his frustration. He wants to pick her up and hold her close, tell her that she belongs to him. Mostly, he wants to slit Kenren's throat, so she is no longer tempted by the perverted general. But he can't. It's just not in his nature. Instead, he looks down at the goddess at his feet. "How long?"_

_Now it's Airi's turn to shake her head. "I never let him touch me like that." She says vehemently, looking into his eyes, so he can see the truth. "There is only that kiss, the one that I already told you about. But everything began that day. I started to notice things…" Emerald eyes seem to be begging him to understand. "It just isn't right to stay with you, if I'm starting to fall in love with him…"_

_Blue-grey eyes drift closed as he understands exactly what she is doing. She believes that she is cutting him loose before any real damage can be done, even though she is still breaking his heart. He really wants to kill the damn redhead now, but all that will do is hurt Airi even more. And judging the look on her face, she is already heart-broken enough. With a soft sigh, he kneels in front of the only woman to ever claim his heart. "I will give you all of the time you need to make your decision, my love. Just remember that no matter who you choose, I will always be here for you." His lips brush softly against her forehead, then he gets to his feet and walks away, leaving the pretty brunette crying amongst the scattered sakura blossoms._

_Airi digs her nails into the ground, watching him walk away from her. It would have been so much better if he had yelled and screamed at her. Called her a whore and said that he never wished to see her again. Instead, he is being understanding and sweet, and it just hurt her even more. She hates being the reason he is in so much pain right now. And even though he is doing his best to play the big, bad god with no emotions, she is the only person who knows what is going through his head at the moment._

_Mostly images of his hands wrapping around a certain general's throat until the redhead is no longer a romantic rival…_

_A blur of black and tan blocks her vision as she is lifted to her feet, suddenly. "Hey baby. What's a pretty little thing like you crying all alone for?"_

_Ruby and emerald clash as they stare at one another for a moment. The heat that sizzles between them at just one look is the reason she is evaluating her relationship. But it doesn't mean she has to play nice. She snorts through her tears. "I only broke his heart. Nothing big." She spits out, sarcastically._

_He smirks at the little ball of fiery emotions in his arms. "Oh, come on. If this is about that kiss a while back, I've already paid for it." A phantom pain starts up around the left side of his jaw, as he remembers the punch that Shien had thrown after Airi had confessed her only sin. "Besides, I apologized, and even offered to make it up to you."_

"_Which would be what? A bout of hot sex in your bedroom?" She snarls, jerking away from his embrace. "This is all your fucking fault! Ever since you kissed me, you're everywhere I go! And you always have some kind of innuendo or perverted comment! So, being the stupid girl that I am, I wonder if you actually mean what you say! I wonder what would happen if I actually took you up on one of your 'offers'! It's __**your**__ fault that my mind is all foggy when you're around! It's __**your**__ fault that Shien's heart is broken! And it's __**your**__ fault that I can't get you out of my head! I fucking hate you, Kenren!"_

_She whirls around, her hair cracking through the air like a whip, but the general still has a hold of her arm. She feels the tug and is pulled back into his arms. His breath tickles her ear as he whispers. "If you really did hate me, then it would be your betrothed holding you right now. So why don't you tell me what is really going on inside that gorgeous head of yours?"_

_Her tongue darts out to wet her lips as she leans against him, her back pressed against his nearly bare chest. "The truth is, I'm wondering whether I really am a stupid little girl. I am actually thinking about breaking a hundred year betrothal contract to the one man who would give me all of Heaven if I asked him for it, and all for the chance that the biggest womanizer in Hell, Heaven, and everything between might want to be with me. Maybe even love me, by some sort of miracle." She laughs mirthlessly, not wanting to look at him. "I've got to be the only female in all of creation stupid enough to give up her own fairytale."_

_In a split second, Airi is being spun around to face-off with the redhead. But before she can regain her balance, let alone reast, his lips are crashing down on hers. Her eyes drift closed as Kenren kisses her senseless, before slowly pulling away. "All you did, Airi, is trade one fairytale for another." He glances up at the sky and groans. "And as much as I would love to continue this conversation, I'm late for a war meeting. But you and I are going to talk about this as soon as I'm dismissed…"_

_She arches an eyebrow, stepping away from him before she does something really moronic. "I'm not sure about any of this, General. My betrothal isn't broken just yet. I need time, and a hell of a lot more than a kiss to convince me that you are my prince…"_

_A perverted grin curves his lips, and he opens his mouth to say something. But she points a finger at him, eyes narrowed. "If you say whatever dirty comment you are currently thinking, I'll make sure you never get within shouting distance of me, let alone touching distance."_

_His mouth snaps closed, although the grin remains. "What ever you say, gorgeous. I'll give you time…but no promises on how long I'll stay away from you. See you around."_

_She watches him head toward the Jade Emperor's palace, her hands wrapping around her upper body. She can't help but wonder to herself why it hurt so much to watch him walk away…_

…

**Dream:** So yeah, chapter 4 is done. Random fact, when Morphine and I were first writing this a few years back, and posting it up on a website that no longer exists, we completely forgot Zenon's name. Our reviewers didn't remember either, so we spent most of the fanfic calling him "Gun Guy". Just one of the many things that we had to edit on this story!

Well enjoy. Please read and review. Flames accepted.

**And remember, you can resist anything. . .but **_**Temptation**_**!**


End file.
